Answers Await You
by Zilg
Summary: A group of strangers compete in a mysterious tournament. The winner receives whatever the heart desires. Please review.
1. Intruders

Answers await you.  
  
A burst of lightning lit up the dense undergrowth of the forest for a brief instant, just long enough for her to correct the directions of her desperate running. Rain pour down and beat at her hair, face, and bare skin. Her usual outfit was missing; instead she was wearing athletic shorts and the shirt she wore underneath her suit.  
Despite the drenching rain and the thickness of the muddy ground beneath her feet, she continued to run toward a destination she no long remembered. All she knew was where to go and how to get there; what she found at the end of her trail was a mystery.  
She came across a swarm of scarab beetles over a fallen tree in her path. The scarabs were well known to her and she merely disregarded them as any kind of threat. Even if she wanted to do anything about the occasionally harmful insects she wouldn't be able to because her weapons were missing along with her standard outfit.  
Suddenly, with another burst of lightning, she spotted a silhouette of a person. Without knowing who the person was or why she had to see him, she ran even more furiously towards it. The silhouette darted from the location she first saw it to several yards further back in the forest.  
Moving faster than the figure, she was gradually catching up to it. Lightning flashed once and the figure stopped. She ignored it at kept running as her light source died once again. Lightning flashed a second time and the figure was gone. It was nowhere to be seen, either ahead, behind, up, down, left, or right. It had merely vanished without any trace of ever being there.  
Determined to find the silhouette again, she ran even faster. After about two yards, however, the ground beneath her feet gave way and she plummeted into a dark chasm. She reached out for something to grab hold to, but nothing of the sort existed. There was no way to survive at this point. She had failed. She had not only failed herself, but her people, her family, her mentors. A tear began to form in her eyes at the thought of it ending like this. After everything she had done, after all her pain and suffering, it would just end like this.  
  
Don't give up!  
  
Samus Aran awoke in jolt, springing out of her bed. She looked around the dark room. Small particles of light illuminated from a chronometer near her head. It was late, but nothing unusual. Everything in her sleeping quarters seemed fine, but that didn't mean it applied for her entire ship. Samus slipped into her specialized power suit and then latched on her helmet before heading toward the bridge to observe the rest of her spaceship. Something wasn't quite right. she felt someone or something was waiting for her. If only she knew what. No, she thought, I was just startled by the dream. Everything's fine. But still, her instincts were rarely wrong and they were screaming at her to turn around and go to an escape pod. As if she'd ever run away like that. Before she hit the button to open the door to the bridge she heard faint voices. Someone was on her ship! She switched to her thermal vision and saw there were three small pirates inside, all with abnormal shapes. Disgusted by the intruders, yet fearing the worst of the space pirates, she quietly placed got closer to the door and increased the volume in her helmet. "Are you sure this ship is empty?" a male voice croaked. His voice was soft, yet surprisingly high-pitched.  
"You're the mechanical expert, why don't you check?" Another voice squawked. He sounded more confident than the first and his voice was notably lower.  
"Hurry up, Slippy. There's something about this place that gives me the creeps," a third voice noted. He sounded stronger and he talked in a mannerism that made him sound like a leader.  
"I'm trying," Slippy struggled. "I've almost broken into the mainframe."  
That was more than what Samus needed to hear. Nobody broke into her ship. These intruders were going to pay. She turned to her left hand where a large gun was in place instead of a glove. She switched to her ice beam; she wanted to know more about these pirates before she killed them.  
Without hesitation she pressed the button and the door slid open. She jumped in the room and fired at the closest pirate. He was frozen inside a large block of ice with a stunned impression.  
Looking at the rest of the pirates she was quite amazed at what she saw. The frozen one was a large blue bird with a manila jacket, red pants, and large white boots. The second pirate, the leader, was some sort of dog with green pants and a similar coat and boots. The mechanic was short, fat, green, and amphibious. He wore the same coat and boots but with blue pants.  
Fortunately her outrage overturned her amazement and she released her grappling hook and grabbed the amphibian. He let out a yelp and before the toad knew it he was wrapped completely around by the hook and pulled in close to Samus. Seeing he was out of the way she then pointed her gun at the dog and realized a small laser pistol was being pointed at her in exchange.  
"Let them go," he demanded.  
"Get off my ship," she countered and held the toad between her and the dog and then pointed her gun at his head. "Tell me who you are and what you want or the frog gets it."  
"My name is Fox McCloud," the fox answered, not moving his pistol an inch. "I am the captain of the Great Fox and these are two members of my crew. You froze Falco Lombardi over there, and your hostage is Slippy Toad. I am the leader of team Star Fox."  
"Why have you illegally boarded my ship?" Samus asked with her voice filled with spite. She also remembered that her voice was distorted, so they probably assumed she was male. Idiots.  
"The Great Fox has been damaged by a league of space pirates. Fortunately the damaged can be repaired easily, but still we just managed to escape. We're out of fuel and supplies. We tried to contact you but got no response, so we boarded under the belief it was empty," Fox explained.  
"You're not welcome aboard this vessel," Samus started, "but I am willing to give you some assistance." She sighed, thinking of the compassion she learned while raised under the Chozo. These animals needed her help, and it might as well be murder if she turned them aside.  
"We are eternally grateful. Now, do you mind releasing my crew?" Fox asked kindly. Samus nodded and released her grip on the toad. He fell to the ground and gasped for breath. She then switched to her plasma beam and melted the ice around the bird.  
"Peppy, we're good to go," Fox said in a portable communicator. "The captain of this vessel has agreed to assist us."  
"That's wonderful news!" The voice said on the other side. Samus was in no hurry to see what kind of strange creature owned that voice.  
Samus walked over to the computer Slippy was at and typed in various codes. Then she gave directions to Fox on where to locate some necessary supplies. "Get your contact on the Great Fox to open his fuel tank and I'll transfer enough to get you to the nearest spaceport. After that you're on your own, understand?" Fox nodded in acknowledgement.  
The transfer went off without a hitch, but somehow there was still something about all this she didn't like. Perhaps she was just stressed from the recent lack of sleep. Whatever it was team Star Fox was out of her hair and on the way again. Still, there was a nagging feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on-  
Blaring sirens broke her concentration. She ran over to look out the view port and saw another spaceship break into real space. This was no pirate's ship she knew; this was another bounty hunter's ship.  
"Unidentified spaceship, please respond with your intentions," Samus called out.  
"This is Douglas Jay Falcon, Captain of the Falcon Flyer," the ship responded. "I request permission to come aboard."  
"Under what cause?" Samus demanded.  
"Medical attention," he responded.  
"Permission granted." The transmission clicked off and Samus sighed. She was uncomfortable having this many people on her ship as it was, and she certainly didn't want some hotshot bounty hunter trying anything.  
A few minutes later there was an incoming transmission from a planet called N'A-S. She sighed again and answered. "Samus Aran speaking," she said dully.  
"You are invited to join a tournament." There was no hologram, just that voice that was deep and echoing.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am M-H. I am inviting you, Samus Aran, to a tournament on my planet."  
"Why should I travel halfway across the galaxy just to go to some stupid tournament?"  
"The winner of the tournament shall receive was he or she has always sought and always dreamt of," the dark voice replied.  
"You can't give me that," Samus argued. No one could give her what she wanted. No one could give her back her parents, her people, her Chozo mentors. They were all gone.  
"I can give you all of that, Samus Aran."  
"How?"  
"Follow the silhouette and see." Then the transmission clicked off. The silhouette? How could he know? That path may lead to answers, but it always leads to that deep eternal pit of despair. What was he getting at?  
Before she could ponder the thought any longer Captain Falcon came aboard with a young female in his arms. She had long brown hair and was wearing a light purple jumpsuit. Her left arm and leg were bleeding viciously.  
"Who's that?" Samus pointed at the bloodied woman.  
"Jody Summer. Please, just give her some medical attention," Falcon pleaded. Samus took Jody down to her medical room and began to do everything she could. The Chozo taught her a lot about the medical advances they made and how to efficiently stop bleeding and have a nice speedy recovery from any type of injury.  
After a few hours the unconscious woman had been treated every way Samus knew how, so she turned to the captain and began to question him.  
"What happened to her?" Samus began. She had never heard of the bounty hunter and was intrigued to find out as much as she could.  
"She was working on her racer, the White Cat, while we were on our way to another race. However, someone planted a small bomb on it and it exploded. Luckily the racer muffled the blast, but she was still injured."  
"Who would have sabotaged her racer?"  
"Who else? Samurai Goroh, of course. He wants us both dead."  
"Where's the race at?"  
"It's on the planet N'A-S. But that doesn't really mat-"  
"Wait, is it a race or a tournament?" Samus asked, now more interested than ever in what he had to say.  
"Well, a tournament. But I don't think Jody will be able to attend with me. How is she, by the way?"  
"She'll be fine, she just needs rest. Rest that she can get on the Falcon Flyer." Samus noted. Falcon took the hint and carried Jody back to his ship.  
"Good bye, friend. Perhaps we'll meet again someday."  
Samus nodded. Perhaps sooner than you think. Once her was gone she set a course for N'A-S. 


	2. Dark Clouds

Answers await you.  
  
Dark clouds formed around her former home. All she could do now was run, run as fast as she could. She had to escape the dark clouds, the evil, the deception, and the despair. She was completely powerless, and all her hopes had vanquished.  
The hard thud of the evil menace followed her closely. Too closely. She made her way across a large field and then into a ruined village. All those people, their homes, their future, their lives! Everything is destroyed because she couldn't stop it. Because she was weak.  
A tear trickled down off her cheek and hit the ground as she ran. The dark clouds engulfed the ruins of the village just has she left it and she continued up a rocky path. Red lava slowly fell from the top of the mountain, and the ash made the clouds ever darker.  
The lava got thicker and covered the entire path. She was trapped. She couldn't go forward, and the darkness would engulf her if she turned around. She had to jump. It was her only hope. She had to jump off the mountainous path she ran on.  
Falling there, she seemed free. But the pains of gravity took its toll and the plunged into icy cold water. The lava began to warm the water to extreme temperature and she had to leave it. She swam out of the water and ran into a dark forest. A forest that used to be full of life, but now all that life had vanquished. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure with a sword, but he quickly vanished and she never caught sight of him again.  
The clouds were gaining on her. She felt them on the back of her neck. They sent a cold chill down her spine. She had to keep running. She had to. There had to be hope. Somewhere, somehow, there had to be hope.  
Then the dark clouds caught up to her and she was engulfed in darkness. All was lost. There was no more hope. Doom had won, and fate played in its cruel truth. Despite her best efforts, she felt the icy hand of defeat.  
  
Don't give up!  
  
Zelda awoke with sweat trickling down her forehead. Her breathing had increased rapidly and her throat was incredibly sore. She shook her head and slowly got out of her bed. What did her dream mean? She'd been feeling something was wrong with her land of Hyrule for some time, but still. it seemed so. so real.  
The princess shook off the thought. Hyrule was in protection of her father, the sages, the Hero, and herself. No one could destroy it. It would never fall like that in her dream. It was just a dream after all.  
Zelda found a cup a poured some milk. Pasteurization wasn't an option in her land, but the risk here was little to none. The warm liquid soothed her throat and fatigue again took its toll on her body. She still needed sleep, despite how shaken she was. Something was so wrong, but she had no idea what.  
As she began to fall back into a peaceful sleep she heard a laugh that stunned her every nerve. It was a laugh all too familiar, a laugh impossibly close and yet not even in her castle. Zelda didn't need to wait another second; she needed help now.  
  
"Link! Link!" an annoying voice woke the Hero up from his small house atop a tree. Why couldn't people just leave him alone and let him sleep? It wasn't fair.  
"What?!" Link called, not moving from his location in bed. Obviously his pillow would muffle his voice, but he liked to rest and he didn't like being woken by pestering princesses.  
"Link! Wake up! It's important!" the voice called again. Link grunt and dragged himself out of his bed. He was having such a pleasant sleep, something he hadn't been able to enjoy lately.  
"What do you want?!" he screamed, leaning on the edge of the door frame. His hat wasn't even on straight and his eyes were still full of morning dirt. He rubbed them before looking at the desperate princess on the early morning ground. It was Zelda, of course. What did she think she was doing so far away from the castle?  
"Come down here and let me explain everything! Now wake up," Zelda demanded. "I will not have you half asleep while I tell you this."  
"Well excuse me, princess," Link mocked in his most childish and annoying tone. To think the Hero was so obnoxious.  
Link jumped from his house and landed right next to Zelda. She was wearing her normal clothing and jewelry and her hair was as perfect as ever, but there was something in her eyes that disturbed him. What did he do to have to put up with such a snobby woman?  
"Link, I think Ganondorf broke the barrier. I think he's loose," Zelda practically cried on his holders.  
"Get off me, woman," Link pulled his arm away from her. "You think your precious Hyrule is in danger again so you come back to me? Typical."  
"Do you have a better idea?" she demanded.  
"No, you're right. I am your only chance if it really is Ganon we're dealing with. We better get straight to the temple where the Master Sword is held," Link suggested. "I'll get my horse-"  
"No need," Zelda smiled lightly, despite the terror that was in place if her suspicions were true. "I've got Farore's Wind now." Link looked at her strangely but didn't object. If some fairy gave her powers who was he to judge. She'd need something like that, being a damsel in distress and all.  
Zelda grabbed Link's arm and within a matter of seconds they had teleported to the temple. The entrance to the Master Sword was sealed off, obviously, but Link could get it open again easily. All he had to do was-  
Without another thought Zelda held out her left hand and cast some sort of spell. The entrance opened and in a lone light was a pedestal that held the Master Sword. Link shrugged and walked over to Master Sword and placed his hand on it. All he had to do was pull it up once more and-  
An evil familiar laughter shook the temple. Zelda and Link turned around to see the evil Ganondorf was once again in the temple; once again the Triforce was together.  
"Fools! You make this so easy for me!" Ganondorf sneered. He raised one hand and purple magic began to whirl around it. "You first, princess." Ganondorf used his magic filled hand and began to prepare a massive punch. Link was frozen in his tracks and didn't have enough time to save the princess this time.  
Ganondorf almost let out the powerful punch but was stopped by some sort of pin in his chest. Link looked back at Zelda and found that she was no longer the snobbish princess of Hyrule he was used to. Instead she was in the disguise of Sheik, the last of the Sheikahs.  
Perhaps she's not so helpless after all, Link thought. He pulled out his bow and sent an arrow of light straight for the wizard's neck. Ganondorf grabbed the arrow out of the arrow and tossed it aside.  
Rage filled the evil villain and he charged at the Hero. Link dodged out of the way but Ganondorf snatched him up and brought him close to him.  
"Die Hero!" Ganondorf screamed and kicked Link into Sheik. Sheik ran full speed at the wicked man but he kicked her off to the side, too. "This time Hyrule will be mine!" Ganondorf started a vertical kick towards the two young fighters, but was stopped by a blinding light coming out of Link. "Wha-?"  
Link began to feel dizzy and stumbled to get on his feet. He saw double and then felt something strange happen. It was as if the childish part of him was removed and he was now just a strong Hero. His sword felt stronger and his intelligence seemed to have increased. He looked at the faces of Sheik and Ganondorf. There was no mistaking their pure astonishment.  
He finally realized they were staring at more than just him, but there was something beside him. He looked down and saw it: a younger version of himself! He was wearing a smaller version of his green tunic and his sword was more of a large dagger.  
"What's going on?" the Young Link asked and looked up at Link. "You- you're-" he stammered.  
"Me?" Link offered. Then he set his gaze back to Ganondorf. "You can't defeat all of us," Link smirked. Before he had a chance to swing his powerful sword at the wizard, another light appeared all around him. A separate one engulfed the Young Link, and another for Sheik and yet one more for Ganondorf. Then Link lost consciousness and let the light engulf him. 


	3. The Fortress

Answers await you!  
  
She looked around the large fortress. Inside was what she sought, but if they failed how could she possibly hope to succeed? Bombs surrounded the large fortress and rain was heavy. But somehow she had to get inside. She had no idea what she was looking for, but she had to get inside!  
Before she had time to think of a way in her back was heated up tremendously and she flew face first into the ground. She managed to pry herself up and look t what had happened.  
She saw the dark face of the guard who had thrown the explosive. He was now running at her. She thought she saw another dark figure behind him, but it must've just been her eyes tricking herself. It was gone and there was no waiting now; she had to get inside that fortress.  
She ran furiously to the gate, just making it before the guard caught up to her. Explosive shook around her and chained guards snapped at her feet as she made her way inside. She couldn't give up now she'd made it this far.  
Within seconds of entering the fortress guards surrounded her from all sides. They had her pinned up against a wall and in a matter of seconds she would be theirs, just like the rest who had tried and failed.  
No!  
She grabbed onto a vine hanging from the side of the brick wall and climbed furiously up to the window far up high on the tower. From there she'd be able to make her way towards whatever it was seek was seeking.  
The guards slowly followed her up the tower, but they didn't have a chance of catching her. She was almost to the top. She could see the window. All she had to do was climb up a little further-  
A dark figure appeared in the window. It was him! He smiled an evil smile and showed his vicious teeth. She looked helplessly. She was far too high up to jump back down and she couldn't climb into his grasp-  
He didn't give her another moment of thought. He sliced through the vines and she fell down, down, down! Beneath her was hard ground and she couldn't just defy the laws of gravity. She'd failed, just like the others. There was no hope left.  
  
Don't give up!  
  
Peach was extremely nervous when she awoke violently like that. Her entire body was moistened by sweat and her hair was just atrocious. There's nothing to be afraid of, she told herself. Her castle was under the protection of Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. Even that strange doctor clone of Mario, Dr. Mario, and that other princess Daisy could be called upon if needed.  
She herself wasn't completely helpless. She was athletic and heroic in her own right, and she had her trusted adviser Toad to protect her when all else failed. Speaking of Toad, where was he? He usually kept a close watch on her during the night and always rushed right in when she awoke during the night.  
Perhaps he fell asleep. He needs it after all. Peach didn't think anyone else in all of Mushroom Kingdom could possibly do the job he did and he deserved rest just like the rest of them.  
Calmed by the thought of her sidekick enjoying himself, she got out of bed and head for a kitchen so she could get a glass of water. He throat was screaming for liquid. After that she decided it would be best to try and get more rest. She'd go she Mario and the others in the morning and see how her kingdom is fairing.  
  
Yoshi was awake before Mario and Luigi like usual. Those plumber brothers didn't need all the food he did in order to stay fit. He needed apples. and oranges. and bananas. and nuts, and pears, and berries, and trees, and grass, and lobsters, and a cake! He began to drool at the thought of all the food he would eat this morning.  
The small green dinosaur jumped in glee when he came across a vegetable garden. They wouldn't mind if he had one. or twenty. He stuck out his long tongue and began to pluck the vegetables out of the ground. No egg was produce by these; he needed food, not protection.  
After finishing the garden he traveled around snatching up the occasional mushrooms. He missed the abundance of apples he enjoyed on his homeland Yoshi's Island. There was just something about eating fungi that he just didn't like. Maybe it was that weird feeling it left in his stomach or maybe the fact they made him grow twice his size sometimes. Every once in a while he'd eat a poison mushroom and there was nothing more disturbing than being tiny.  
The sun was beginning to raise so Yoshi decided to finish his breakfast and head back to Mario. He walked happily down his secret feeding path when he heard voices-dangerous voices. Yoshi walked closer and peered through the bushes to see four figures speaking together. He recognized them all. The big one was the Koopa King himself, Bowser. One his left was a ghost Boo and one his left was a red winged turtle, a Paratroopa. Opposite of Bowser looked similar to Yoshi's friend Mario, but he had a yellow shirt, purple pants, and yellow hat, a sharper mustache, and he was significantly fatter. Wario.  
"You infiltrate the castle and get us in, and we'll take care of the rest," Bowser told Wario. Bowser voice extremely deep and he basically roared when he talked. Wario laughed maniacally.  
"Easy enough. Just remember, I want the castle in tact. It is to be mine once you get the princess, understand?"  
"Don't patronize me, coward," Bowser roared.  
"I meant no disrespect, King Koopa, I just want to make sure I get my end of the deal," Wario stammered. His mustache twitched when he looked at the giant lizard.  
"King Bowser, would you like for me to prepare the trap?" Boo asked as he did a flip in the air. Yoshi found it disturbing every time he saw one of the transparent ghosts. He just didn't like being able to see through someone who could eat. It was just too strange.  
"Of course!" Bowser roared. "The princess shall be mine, and those plumbers boys won't stand a chance!" This sent a chill down Yoshi's spine. He had to warn someone!  
He ran off down his path as fast as his little red shoes would take him. The castle wasn't very far from here, and Mario would surely believe him. It was just a matter of getting there and preparing before the Koopas arrived.  
Yoshi scrambled past the drawbridge and headed straight for the room he left Mario in. When he opened the door the room was empty. He checked in Luigi's room, and it too was empty. Where was everyone?  
Yoshi headed to find Toad. He always knew where everyone was. Yoshi found Toad's room easily, but it too was empty. The only place left was Peach's-  
"Where's Yoshi?" he heard from on the other side of the castle. He could hear his name from Mario's mouth wherever he was. Yoshi sped quickly and found where everyone was.  
"Mario!" Yoshi said lightly. He wasn't very good at talking, but he'd grown to it better than any of the other Yoshis. He jumped on top of Mario and licked his cheek.  
"Yoshi, where have you been? We have big news!" Mario exclaimed. Yoshi looked around to see everyone around here. There was Peach and Toad, Mario and Luigi, and Mario's clone, Dr. Mario.  
"Hm?" Yoshi questioned.  
"There's going to be a big tournament, and we're all going to go," Luigi explained. "We'll leave in just a few minutes. The portal to the world N'A-S is open, and we were just waiting on you. The winner gets anything he or she wants." This made Yoshi perk up. Anything? He could have unlimited food! This was one tournament he was going to win.  
The excitement was quickly diminished when Yoshi remembered what he learned.  
"Bowser! Wario! Coming soon!" Yoshi yelped.  
"Impossible," Toad told him. "No one could-" he stopped abruptly. "They're here now. There!" Toad pointed up in a tower. Wario had transformed into a bat and flown in and Bowser had used a Koopa clown car.  
"Bowser!" Mario exclaimed.  
"Oh no!" Peach put her hands up to her cheeks in astonishment. It was just as she feared.  
"Anything, you say?" Bowser roared. "I'm going in." Bowser jumped off the clown car and landed between Mushroom Kingdom's heroes and the portal. He then jumped through the painting and Wario soon followed.  
"We have to follow them!" Dr. Mario ordered. "We can't let them win that tournament." There was no argument there and soon everyone had jumped in the painting and headed for N'A-S. 


	4. Shooting Star

Answers await you.  
  
She was alone! She was never alone and now she was alone! She was by herself without anyone around her trying to escape but she can't because she's alone! Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to get very cold. There were things all around her that she had no idea if they would or could hurt her or not. Even if they could she wouldn't be able to do anything because she was alone!  
Snap out of it! She ordered herself. You're not without hope. You still have yourself. But still, it did seem a little hopeless. After all, she'd never fought alone before and she was much weaker alone.  
Through her rambling and self-pity she managed to make out a figure. It was some kind of creature that moved effortlessly, as if defying various laws of gravity. It moved so smoothly, and it moved towards her.  
She scrambled to her feet and began to move. She ran and jumped, climbing up different ledges. It was so cold and she was still alone. Alone with that thing.  
It followed her. It followed her so easily and she was trying so desperately to get away. Why couldn't she get away? Why was she alone? She was used to cold, but chills ran down her spine at the thought of that thing behind her. It was so close. it could. it could.  
It grabbed her and yanked her towards it. It stared at her with those evil eyes and she began to cry. She had lost, and now he was going to kill her. She wouldn't be alone; she would be dead.  
  
Don't give up!  
  
Nana shot up from her sleep. "Popo! Popo!" She looked around the mountaintop they had set up camp. Her big brother Popo was sleeping near her like usual. She shook him furiously, trying to wake him up. "Popo, please wake up!"  
Popo awoke and rubbed his eyes and turned to his sister. "What's wrong, Nana?" He looked around to make sure he was still in the same place he fell asleep in. It was the icy mountaintop way above the jungle below. No Toki or Polar Bear could reach this high, and vegetables were plentiful.  
"I had a dream," she cried and pressed her hands up to her face. Her pink parka normally kept her warm easily, but she felt chilly.  
"It's ok, Nana. It was just a dream," Popo comforted her. He understood what she was going through. Popo commonly had frightening dreams and would wake up crying, but he wasn't supposed to tell people that.  
Nana cried a bit longer and then looked up into the starry sky. "What's that?!" she exclaimed, pointing at a bright object that was getting closer, and closer.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's a falling star," Popo asked. Within seconds the star had crashed in the jungle below. "We should go see what it is, don't you think Nana?  
"I guess so," she wiped her remaining tears and the ice climbers soon began to climb down the icy mountain.  
  
Kirby rose from the crater in a daze. The pink balloon creature brought his small hands to his face and shook off the pain. He was just trying to get to the tournament; his star wasn't supposed to crash like that. Maybe the natives wouldn't notice, he thought.  
When the balloon looked up he found himself face to face with three monkeys and he backed up in surprise. The bigger one in the middle said something to a little one with a hat. The hat then said something to another small one with long hair. Then all three looked at Kirby. Kirby attuned itself to the native's ape language and began to talk to them.  
"I mean you no harm, natives," Kirby started.  
"He's after the crystal coconut," the big one accused. He wore a tie with two letters on it: DK.  
"It can talk," the hat said. "It just talked."  
"We all heard it," the hair noted.  
"Who are you, strange guy?" DK asked. He spoke in a strangely young voice for someone so big.  
"My name is Kirby," Kirby answered. "And I mean this planet no harm."  
The monkeys laughed. The hat ran up to him and sniffed around him. "He doesn't look harmful," he laughed.  
DK then took one of his massive hands and lightly picked Kirby up by one of his small feet. "No, he sure doesn't, Diddy." The two monkeys laughed some more, and then the hair spoke up.  
"Are you two done? I would like to get some sleep and if this thing's not from King K. Rool then I'm going back to bed."  
"Aw, you should introduce yourself first," Diddy told her. "Don't be rude to our guest."  
"I'm Donkey Kong," the big one told Kirby. "This is Diddy Kong," he pointed to the monkey with the hat, "and that's Tiny Kong," he pointed to the monkey with the hair.  
"I told you, I like to be called Dixie," she snubbed. Kirby didn't care much for the names, but he was interested in who this King K. Rool person was.  
Kirby turned around to start and leave the jungle when he caught sight of four young people with big heads. "Who are you?!" he yelled, still speaking in the ape tongue.  
"What is it Ness?" one of the males asked one of the other males. Kirby's appearance intrigued the female, too. Kirby decided he needed to speak in the children's tongue if he wanted any progress from them.  
"I am Kirby. I've traveled to this planet-"  
"Another space invader!" the one called Ness exclaimed. "Come on Paula, Poo, let's get it. Jeff, keep an eye on those monkeys."  
"Ness, wait," Paula objected. "It may not be harmful." Before Ness had any time to argue two more small people appeared, but they were small and wore colored parkas.  
"Who are you?" Poo asked them.  
"We're the Ice Climbers," the blue one answered. "I'm Popo and this is my sister Nana."  
[Wait just one second!] Donkey Kong objected in his tongue. The others looked confused. Of course, Kirby thought, they can't understand his language! [This is my home, and all of you better start explaining what you're doing here!] DK finished. Kirby translated what he said to the five others.  
"My name is Ness of the town Onett. This is Paula, Jeff, and Poo. We're looking for aliens and we believe we've found one." Kirby repeated that to the apes with somewhat discomfort.  
"We're the Ice Climbers and that falling star woke us up. We're just curious, that's all," Nana told the monkeys.  
[Well, could you all just leave so we can get back to sleep?] Donkey Kong asked, very annoyed by the intruders to his home.  
"I'm sorry everyone. I was just looking for the planet N'A-S and I crashed here. I was headed for a tournament. If there's anyway to get there, it really appreciate it," Kirby explained to everyone.  
"We do have a UFO," Jeff offered. "That's how we got here from Onett so fast."  
[We're coming too then, right DK?] Diddy asked. [We'd never turn down a tournament!]  
[That depends,] DK started. [What's the prize?]  
"Whatever the winner desires," Kirby answered with pride. He would get what he wanted and he would win the tournament!  
"Then count us in too," Nana blurted. She knew exactly what she wanted: hope for her helplessness and fear of being alone to never be realized.  
"Ok, then," Ness smiled. "We'll leave in about an hour."  
  
Through the jungle's dense underbrush King K. Rool heard everything. He could win that tournament he told himself. All he had to do was stow away on the UFO. That should be simple enough. Those fools have no idea what's in store for them! 


	5. N'AS

Samus arrived on N'A-S without any sort of welcome or communication. It didn't bother her, though. She just thought that an inhabited world would have tighter security about who gets in and out of here.  
Not far from where she decided to land she saw the Falcon Flyer. Perhaps later she could go check on that Jody Summer. For now she had to go find someone about registration for this tournament.  
She walked through the spaceport easily enough until she came across a big billboard that read 'The Tournament Begins Here!' Samus looked below the billboard and spotted a fair sized building. It didn't really look like it could hold a tournament of galactic magnitude, but that didn't matter. There were lots of things that didn't make sense to her on this planet, like how she hadn't seen a single living being yet.  
Samus walked up to the building door and placed her hand on the handle to open it when a picture came off the wall and grabbed her arm. She jumped back in surprise and pulled the black 2-dimensional picture off of her.  
"What are you?" she demanded at the thing that grabbed her.  
"My name is Mr. Game & Watch," it replied. "I'm here to welcome you to the tournament and wish you luck! Let me get the door for you, Samus Aran." He opened the door for her and she walked in without so much as a thanks. How did he know her name?  
Inside was a large poster with a listing of several names. Thirty- two, she counted from afar. She couldn't read what they were yet so she made her way closer. The room wasn't filled with people as she expected, but only Captain Falcon and a few others were inside. Some tournament.  
"How's Jody?" Samus asked Falcon softly. He turned around to she the woman in her Chozo power suit and smiled lightly. "She's doing fine. I noticed your name on the board."  
"I don't remember giving you my name," Samus glared.  
"I have my ways of knowing things." He then looked more serious. "Samurai Goroh is also on the board, but I haven't seen him here yet."  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to see the names. Maybe I'll recognize someone," she walked over to the board where three people and four creatures were.  
"I don't see your name, Ash," a female said. "But Pikachu is up here."  
"Well, I am Pikachu's trainer, maybe it means me," the one called Ash laughed nervously. "What do you think, Brock?"  
"I think you're delusional," Brock answered. "Look, Pichu is up here too. And take a look at Jigglypuff. No one trains her." They looked down at a small pink balloon-shaped animal on the ground.  
"Oh!" the female exclaimed. "Meowth is on here! Does that mean Team Rocket will make an appearance?"  
"Probably, Misty," Ash answered. "And is that Mewtwo? Isn't that supposed to be a really rare Pokémon?"  
"Yeah," Brock answered. "But there seems to be more than just Pokémon up here, so what kind of tournament is it?"  
What kind indeed? Samus thought. She ignored the people and looked at the chart. She saw her own name, and Captain Falcon's. There was the Samurai Goroh he spoke of, and two members of team Star Fox, Fox and Falco. She scanned closer and saw Kirby. She had heard about him. He was a balloon creature that could swallow someone or something and copy their powers. That didn't rest easy with Samus.  
She looked at the end of the list and her heart sunk. No! Someone was here that wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't! He was supposed to be dead! She looked at the name once again to make sure. It's him all right. But how? How could Ridley be here?!  
  
Roy sighed. He came to this planet with Marth, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Princess Guinevere, but some things just had to be done. Both his kingdom and Marth's kingdom depends on their success in this tournament.  
"Perhaps we should see the other competitors," Roy suggested. Marth nodded in agreement. They walked into the building to find it full of people and tension. The two swordsmen seemed to be the last to arrive. Inside there were princesses, elves, wizards, animals, large-headed humans, plumbers, and even a strange 2-deminsional creature. Roy was surely amazed by all the different types of people here.  
"Maybe we should talk to him," Marth said, pointing to a robotic- looking person. There was something more about him, Roy thought. Something hidden. He was determined to find out what.  
They walked over to the person and greeted him politely. "We're looking for registration and information," Marth started.  
"Talk to the picture," the man said. His voice sounded distorted heavily. Roy tried to peer inside his helmet but could only see his own reflection. "Besides, your names a probably already up there," he pointed to a board with a list of thirty-two names. Roy looked over them and saw his own and Marth's.  
"We're up there, Marth," Roy told him. Now all they had to do was wait for the announcement of the tournament regulations. That shouldn't be long. "Who are you, by the way?" Roy asked the suited man.  
"Name's Samus Aran. And you listen to me," he stabbed him with his finger, "if you fight Ridley, you make sure you don't go easy on him. He's a lot smarter than you think." He then turned away and disappeared into the crowd.  
"Nice fellow," Marth commented.  
"Yeah," Roy replied. If indeed you are a fellow, Samus Aran, he added silently.  
  
"Why are you entered in the tournament, Zelda?" Young Link pressed. "You can't fight that well." The childish version of Link was beginning to get to be quite an annoyance.  
"I have just as much right in this tournament as you do, kid," Zelda replied. She did know how much more of him she could put up with. He should probably go find someone else to talk to and leave her alone. At least Ganondorf wasn't bothering them for now.  
"Well excuse me, princess," Young Link smirked. "But you're always the one getting captured and I'm always the one to save you. What are you going to do if you have to fight Ganondorf?"  
"Hey, kid, what are you going to do if you fight me?" Link asked. "Now calm down. I'm sick of your foolish antics." Zelda didn't like Young Link's foolishness, that was for sure, but she didn't like older Link's short temper, lack of a sense of humor, or complete seriousness either. She sighed, knowing that she was going to have to put up with the both of them.  
"I think I'm going to go meet some of the other contestants. You two should try that, also. The more you know about your enemies the less likely they are to surprise you in combat," Zelda smiled. A golden opportunity to be rid of both Links and go meet some other people, or even just be alone. The Links nodded and went off.  
Zelda began her walk by passing an alarming group of monkeys and then through three people with four strange animals around them. Once she was past them she saw two stunning figures wielding strong swords. One had wild blue hair while the other had similar hair, but red instead. The one with blue hair wore a blue tunic much different from Link's and a long blue cape flowed from his shoulders. She had to meet him.  
She made her way through the crowd to get to him and tripped on a stray wire and her to the ground at his feet. Her knelt down and gave her his arm to help her up.  
"Are you all right, fair maiden?" the man asked.  
"I-I-" Zelda stammered and looked into his eyes. They were a gorgeous blue and stared at her with sure compassion.  
"Please, take my hand and allow me to help you up," he offered. She had never met someone like him before; it was exhilarating. He was dashing, charming, stunning, and compassionate. Everything Zelda had always hoped Link would be once he lost that silly child inside of him.  
"I apologize, good sir," the princess allowed him to help her up and she brushed off her dress when she again stood in his present. "I am usually not so clumsy." She let out a small fake laugh. Stupid! She thought.  
"Think nothing of it," he smiled at her with both his lips and his eyes. Zelda's heart melted. "My name is Marth, Prince of the fallen Kingdom Altea, heir of Anri, wielder of the divine blade Falchion."  
"And I am Roy, son of the lord of Pharae Principality. Are you too here for the tournament?" the other one spoke up. He was similar to Marth in many ways, but she didn't feel anything for him like she did for the prince.  
"Yes," she nodded. "My name is Zelda, princess of Hyrule, and I hold the Triforce of Wisdom." She looked at the back of her left hand. The Triforce of Wisdom wasn't glowing, but she knew it was there.  
"What is the Triforce?" Marth asked in sincere curiosity. Zelda smiled. There were few things she enjoyed more than explaining the Legend of the Triforce.  
  
Peach wondered why her name was on the list. She wasn't as strong as Mario or Luigi, and she didn't have as many strange powers as Yoshi. She could hover easily and she was a keen gardener, chef, golfer, and tennis player, but still she had no chance at winning a fighting tournament.  
She shouldn't think like that. She could win. She could beat a lot of these people here. But what if she had to fight Bowser?  
"Excuse me," a voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned around to she a blond man with pointy ears and a green tunic. "My name is Link. I was just interested in meeting you," he said.  
"My name is Peach Toadstool. I am the princess of Mushroom Kingdom," she told him very professionally. After all, why should she place any sort of humor in her words?  
"It's such an honor to meet a princess of your beauty," he said. He then took her hand, knelt down and kissed it. "I am very eager to see you fight in the tournament, Princess Peach." He then turned around and walked away. What a strange person.  
  
"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" a voice said. Nana couldn't find the owner anywhere, so she stopped looking. She was anxious to find out whom she and Popo would be fighting first. They were registered as one fighter, thankfully. She hated being alone.  
"I shall now announce the layout of today's tournament!" the voice said. "There shall be thirty-one matches in total. A fighting ground shall be chosen at random. Each fighter shall have three stocks. If you a knocked completely off the stage, knocked too high or too low, then you will lose a stock. If you lose the match then you are eliminated. The winner of the tournament will get whatever he or she desires." There was murmur around the crowd. "Now on this board shall be the posting of each round. I suggest watching others' matches to see how they hold their own, but that is merely a suggestion. Good luck to you all!"  
Popo and Nana were the first to arrive at the board. The first sixteen matches were as follows:  
  
Match #1: Ganondorf vs. Yoshi  
Match #2: Mr. Game & Watch vs. Zelda  
Match #3: Marth vs. Dr. Mario  
Match #4: Jigglypuff vs. Captain Falcon  
Match #5: Samurai Goroh vs. Samus Aran  
Match #6: Ness vs. Fox McCloud  
Match #7: King K. Rool vs. Peach  
Match #8: Bowser vs. Pichu  
Match #9: Ice Climbers vs. Diddy & Dixie Kong  
Match #10: Luigi vs. Mewtwo  
Match #11: Roy vs. Ridley  
Match #12: Wario vs. Pikachu  
Match #13: Meowth vs. Link  
Match #14: Falco Lombardi vs. Mario  
Match #15: Captain Olimar vs. Donkey Kong  
Match #16: Kirby vs. Young Link  
  
Diddy & Dixie? Does this mean they too will be fighting two fighters like themselves? Nana thought. The ice climbers were match number nine, giving them plenty of time to prepare. All they could do now was wait and watch the other matches. 


	6. Ganondorf vs Yoshi

Samus found a place in the stands far away from team Star Fox and Captain Falcon. She didn't want them bothering her, and she just knew Falcon would try to wish her luck. She was fighting his archenemy during the fifth match, after all. Samus needed her quiet time. Each fighter was given a small datafile with data on each of the contestants. Samus searched for hers to make sure no one would know something about her she didn't approve of.  
As she scanned over it she carefully noted that it didn't mention her gender. Good. She wanted to keep everyone guessing and no one was to know the whole truth. After she finished reading her information she looked at another fighter's. She found Roy, that young attractive man she warned Ridley about. Perhaps he could know she wasn't male.  
"I see you're reading up on me," a familiar voice said from behind her. Samus turned around to see the young red head smiling. "Do you like what you hear?"  
"You studied in Ostia. During that time the Kingdom of Bern invaded the League of Lycia. You're father, the lord of Pharae Principality, fell ill so you took command of the army and saved your entire continent," Samus read aloud, voice fully distorted.  
"You were the lone survivor of a space pirate's raid on your colony, K-21. The Chozo built your power suit and you have saved entire planets of Metroid infestation," Roy recited, learning Samus's information by memory. "Impressive."  
"Likewise," Samus retorted. "Where's your friend?" Samus asked remembering the blue-haired Marth.  
"He's talking to other contestants," Roy answered. "I thought I'd come by and see if you have any more advice on how to defeat Ridley. It says he's fast, intelligent, and strong. Seems like the perfect warrior. How do I beat him?"  
"First you need a gun, not some stick," Samus started. "Other than that, there's no real advice I can give you. Every time we fight he's always different." Roy nodded.  
"Why do you distort your voice like that so much?" Roy asked her. Obviously he wasn't going to go away unless he knew everything he wanted, so Samus decided to play along.  
"I like to remain private. I work alone, I fight alone, and I live alone. I have ever since I was a child," Samus replied.  
"You don't ever get lonely? You don't ever think of what someone else might be like in your life?"  
"No, because that can never happen. As you read, I'm the lone survivor. There is no one else. Now please be quiet so I can finish reading about this Samurai Goroh person. That other bounty hunter over there doesn't seem to like him very much," Samus shot her thumb at Captain Falcon who was sitting with a drowsy Jody Summer and reading from his datafile. "And after what he did to his friend I think I'd be happy to take him down personally."  
"Alright then, Samus Aran." Roy stood up. "And if there's any more advice you'd like to give me, please don't hesitate." With that the young man left to a different part of the stadium.  
Just as well, Samus thought, the match is about to begin.  
  
Yoshi had studied everything he could about Ganondorf, but it still wouldn't be enough. That Link fellow that met with Peach told him that he was very powerful. That made Yoshi nervous and when Yoshi got nervous he got hungry. Very hungry.  
The stage they were fighting on was in the Lylat System called 'Corneria.' Yoshi didn't what that meant, but it made him hungry. Yoshi sighed. He would have to fight this wizard with all he had. After all, he had Peach, Toad, Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, and Link rooting for him. Everyone else here hated Ganondorf.  
Well, the match was going to begin in just a few seconds. They would be teleported on the stage and everyone in the stadium would be able to watch from their seats. There were more than just the contestants in the stands; them and their guests just took up a small section. The rest of the stadium was filled with the N'A-S natives, Fighting Wire Frames and Polygons.  
Yoshi took a deep breath and then he was teleported on top of a spaceship traveling through a city.  
  
Fox perked up when he saw his Great Fox in the stadium. Mr. Game & Watch had assured everyone that what they saw in the stadium were not real, but in fact just duplicates of what they were familiar with. Still, he was honored to have the first fight on his ship.  
"I say the wizard wins," Falco remarked. He was sitting between Fox and Peppy and his legs were on the bleachers below him. Around them wasn't very crowded; it was the rest of the stadium that was packed with strange- looking natives.  
"I don't know, Falco," Slippy put in from Fox's other side. "Look what it says about the dinosaur. He has the power to eat anything and turn them into eggs! What I wouldn't give to be able to do that!"  
"Both of you be quiet," Fox snapped. "For your sake, Falco, you better hope Ganondorf wins. How easy do you think Mario's going to be if his pet can defeat a powerful warlord?"  
"Well, regardless, can we just watch the fight? It's starting in just a few seconds," Peppy complained. Fox sighed. Maybe he should've just left the rabbit in the ship.  
  
Yoshi didn't waste any time. He knew if he was to beat Ganondorf then he would have to be fast. Ganondorf's data said he was strong and powerful, but it was levied by his lack of speed.  
Yoshi ran at the wizard at full speed, hoping to catch him off guard. Once he reached him he stuck out his long tongue and the sticky end grabbed hold of Ganondorf. Perfect.  
Ganondorf was turned into an egg before he even had a chance to lay one punch of Yoshi. Yoshi jumped into the air and kicked the egg several times with his red shoes. He tried to do it again but Ganondorf broke free of the egg and hit Yoshi, sending him flying to the other edge of the stage.  
Yoshi got up quickly and decided to turn himself into an egg. Once he was an egg he rolled around furiously. Ganondorf was better than that, though. He did some kind of warlock kick and broke Yoshi's rolling egg and sent the hungry dinosaur high up in the stage. Yoshi had been KO'd.  
There's still two more stock, Yoshi told himself. I still have a chance.  
Yoshi was teleported back on stage and immediately did a quickly smash attack with his forehead that landed directly on Ganondorf's chest. It did send him far, but it gave Yoshi enough time.  
Yoshi reached for a beam sword that had appeared and hit Ganondorf with it. He flew back and began to run at Yoshi again, but was thrown back once again by the beam sword. Just a hard attack from the beam sword and Ganondorf would be KO'd!  
This time Ganondorf found a fallen item: a mine. Ganondorf had read about the curse of the Yoshi, how it was drawn to mines and frequently made them self-destruct. He threw the mine and it landed directly in front of Yoshi. Yoshi saw the trap and jumped of it harmlessly. He'd check back on it later.  
Ganondorf's rage increased and he made a quick kick on Yoshi, then ran at him and jumped into the air. He caught Yoshi and sent magic sparks through the dinosaur and then sent Yoshi on his way again. It was now that Yoshi hit the mine and was thrown offstage again.  
I still have a chance, Yoshi thought. I can't let Mario down. I have to win.  
Yoshi got back onstage and sat on Ganondorf furiously. Ganondorf didn't go far and he grabbed Yoshi. Yoshi struggled but he couldn't fight free. It was all going to be over so soon.  
Ganondorf was about to kick Yoshi backwards, but a blast sent the wizard flying far away from the stage and fall down. Ganondorf was KO'd! But by. Yoshi looked at what caused the blast: an Arwing. It shot Ganondorf and wasn't afraid to shoot Yoshi, too.  
Yoshi put on his egg barrier and hid for a moment until the Arwing passed. Once it was safe he opened his shield. Yoshi heard a strange noise from behind him and turned around, but it was too late. Ganondorf was back onstage and his Warlock Punch was prepared. It hit Yoshi dead on and there was no turning back.  
Yoshi had lost. 


End file.
